1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disk brake having a protective panel, having a bracket which is fixed with respect to the vehicle and on which brake linings and at least one brake caliper are mounted so as to be movable in an axial direction, with the bracket and the brake caliper engaging around at least one brake disk, and with the brake caliper having a housing limb with at least one actuating device, a further housing limb with at least one housing finger, and a housing bridge, having a spring arrangement which generates an elastic preload between the brake caliper and the bracket, in such a way that the preload is aligned substantially perpendicular to a movement direction of the brake caliper, and with the spring arrangement comprising a spring element and a protective panel.
2. Background of the Invention
Disk brakes on vehicles are subjected to very high loading on account of their proximity to the road surface and as a result of numerous factors, and must therefore be of extremely robust design. Particularly loose objects on the road surface may cause sensitive impact marks on the individual components of the brake, such that under some circumstances, said components become damaged or non-functional. Furthermore, it is increasingly important for customers to known that they have a visually appealing and harmonized and compact brake installed on the vehicle. EP 1 227 260 A2 discloses a disk brake which has a spring arrangement with a spring element and a cover. Here, the spring element performs the primary function of fixing the sliding-caliper-side brake lining. The cover is connected to the spring element in such a way that said cover serves for the axial support of the spring arrangement on the brake caliper. This necessitates an awkward design of the cover.